


Burning Up

by Val_Creative



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Jason has felt the cosmic energy tangled in his veins, dousing the terror and uncertainty from his chest. He has felt alifeother than his own connected to each inhale, unable to properly draw out his next exhale. Zack is anova, magnified with intensity and force, stupefying Jason's reason and bringing him to his knees.





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kicking my need for more Power Rangers things before I need to go back to other projects. SO HERE WE ARE. I'm fascinated by everyone's relationships in the 2017 movie, but these two... yeah, not been able to get them out of my head. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the minishot! Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

*

"The _unfuckable_ Jason Scott."

It passes like a curse through Zack's lips tilting upwards.

He's got a smile like a blade's edge, radiant in the molten, harshened light — but a feeling underneath like Zack's been worn down. _Used_.

Jason has felt the cosmic energy tangled in his veins, dousing the terror and uncertainty from his chest. He has felt a _life_ other than his own connected to each inhale, unable to properly draw out his next exhale. Zack is a _nova_ , magnified with intensity and force, stupefying Jason's reason and bringing him to his knees.

 _Unfuckable_.

He's not so sure about that.

Jason's pretty sure he's in for a brand new definition the moment Zack plants his mud-crusty sneaker against the rusted, creaking door-frame. All the while he flashes him a toothy grin.

It's cocksure, and Jason is _sure_ that the other boy can feel through the faded, denim material how hard _his_ cock is — when Zack's voice drops his octave, sensationally hot in Jason's reddened ear, when he leans over Jason. The heel of Zack's palm grinding roughly.

"I'm not like Trini," Zack told him, hushed and solemn, still grinning. Moonglow painting the tips of his ink-dark hair. "I don't _just_ like girls."

*

 


End file.
